cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DylanTBest123/Disney-Star Wars is Good And Heres Why
(Note: Please don't try to argue with me about this if your main point is "le di$ney is greedy and they gon put mickey mause in sw7 xdddd", I would respect if you actually gave legitimate reasons backed by research/information) Imagine living in a world where The Walt Disney Company, the mass media corporation behind memorable classics such as Phineas & Ferb and Sleeping Beauty, and Star Wars, the world’s most well-known space opera collide. Well, in 2012 this unorthodox thought became reality when The Walt Disney Company purchased Lucasfilms for a whopping 4.02 billion dollars. In response, many people on this wiki have deluded themselves into believing that this is something bad. However, in this blog I am going to attempt to convince you that it is actually a good thing. First off, you cannot use Disney’s previous films as proof that the new trilogy will fail, considering the last corporation to own it was 20th Century Fox. Fox is behind classic movies such as X-Men: The Last Stand, Night at the Museum, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Simpsons. Meanwhile, Disney has an almost flawless track record (Chicken Little being its only critically panned film to date). Star Wars also joined the same family as Marvel Studios and Pixar by being purchased by Disney. Pixar has had one critically panned film to date (Cars 2), and Marvel Studios is currently the most well-known and highest-grossing film franchise of all time. Be honest with yourself, Star Wars was going downhill in Lucas’s hand. In fact, other people were saving it from going downhill from the very beginning; the making of the original trilogy. Even in the classic films that are obviously infinitely better than the prequels, Lucas almost made huge mistakes, and actually did make huge mistakes. George Lucas himself agrees that he is very bad at writing dialogue, and once called proclaimed himself “the King of Hammy Dialogue” in an interview (and also said most of the SW cast members actually criticized him for the lines he wrote). During the making of A New Hope, most cast members did not believe the movie would actually succeed, neither did anyone else. Lucas also went through many production delays and edits of the movie to save it from being a big disaster. Eventually after all of his attempts to fix his movie, his then-wife Marcia Lucas came in and edited the movie, and gave the movie a new hope, and made it the film we know and love today. After the A New Hope disaster, George Lucas did not return to direct The Empire Strikes Back; and was instead replaced by Irvin Keshner with Gary Kurtz and Lawrence Kasdan helping him. And what happens? It becomes the most critically acclaimed Star Wars film ever, and remains the most critically acclaimed Star Wars film of all time. Next up in the series was the big finale, Return of the Jedi; this time, George Lucas returns to direct. Originally, George Lucas and Gary Kurtz had an ending not very different from the one that was seen, except it was slightly more similar to a “Clint Eastwood western”, rather than a “Teddy Bear Luah”. However, Lucas and Kurtz had a falling out after Kurtz criticized some of George Lucas’s ideas saying they were “Just a way to sell toys”. After that, Lucas went with the Ewok party ending, and the trilogy was closed on a low note, considering most fans and critics hated it, before something worst happened. After the release of the trilogy, George Lucas constantly rereleased it on DVD with unnecessary CGI (Remember that scene he added that took place in Jabba’s palace? I wish I didn’t either.) In 1998, George Lucas made a return after his big hits Beverly Hills Cop 3 and Howard the Duck, to assemble a team of incompetent actors (plus Ewan McGregor and Liam Neeson) who were unable to use there non-existent acting skills to deliver George Lucas’s corny lines like the original cast somehow managed to do, and a green screen to film his next movie: The Phantom Menace. I think we all know how the rest of the story on the prequels go so I’m not even going to go in depth at all; but I just want to let you know before his passing, Lucas wanted rapper Tupac Shakur to play Mace Windu, think about that for a few minutes. The Expanded Universe, many people here argue that this is the greatest loss with Disney’s purchase of Lucasfilms. However, most people would agree that the Expanded Universe wasn’t really that good outside of a few gems such as the Thrawn Trilogy, and some concepts that were introduced through the books. However, the Star Wars writing board has confirmed that they hope to reintroduce a few things back into the new Star Wars continuity, and the old EU (now titled ‘Legends’) is not gone forever, and some bits will eventually make a return. Speaking of parts of the EU people will not be missing would like to discuss The Force Unleashed. First off let’s get to the obvious points: the main character is one of the biggest Mary Sue’s in video game history (since Revan), but the second installment in the series might just be the most rushed video game I’ve ever played. Behind the scenes, the creators sat down with Lucas at one point to discuss the making of the game. Lucas himself suggested that Starkiller should have a Darth title, the writers asked him what he suggested; and he responded with “Darth Icky” and “Darth Insanius” (this isn’t even the worst names Lucas has suggested, considering he named the greedy guy “Greedo” and the lone wolf “Han Solo”.) The writers waited seconds for him to say just kidding, but he never said anything about it. Star Wars: Rebels has gotten a mixed reaction here for its lighthearted tone, and the fact it isn’t Clone Wars. However, anyone who is familiarized with literature or any type of media, are aware that every story has 6 parts: the beginning, the rising action, the climax, the falling action, and the end. Currently, Rebels is in the beginning and rising action (what A New Hope was.), and will eventually hit the climax, where things will get darker (similar to The Empire Strikes Back.) Besides, it’s not like Star Wars wasn’t taking a more childish direction before this (Remember Detours? Again, I wish I didn’t either.) You literally can’t criticize Star Wars 7 yet, considering it’s not even released yet. However, people here have managed to nitpick the trailer (the only thing anyone has seen), with one of the biggest complains being the new Stormtrooper design. One can argue that the new Stormtrooper design is more practical than the original one, however. In conclusion, I hope I convinced at least one person that Disney owning Lucasfilms is for the best of Star Wars, and eventually things will start looking brighter for the franchise. Category:Blog posts